


Been an Awful Good Girl

by jamestiqueeriuskirk



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Come Inflation, Crack, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestiqueeriuskirk/pseuds/jamestiqueeriuskirk
Summary: “Brother,” Thor said. “I see you have finally made good on your threats to replace me.”





	Been an Awful Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like the world's shittiest vending machine: put in a bottle of wine and a viewing of Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight (http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Marvel_Super_Hero_Adventures:_Frost_Fight), get out this.

How exactly had Loki ended up in this situation? Oh, yes, Ymir had talked him into this madcap scheme, and they’d gone to Alfheimr, like anything good ever came of such a trip. Loki would have thanked Ymir, but the Jorokraken had already felled him.

His bulk was lying prostrate on the ground. Loki was held too high aloft to get a good whiff, so he couldn’t determine if he was a stinking carcass or simply out _cold._

The blasted captain of the elfish guard had long since disappeared, _unmolested_ by the Jorokraken. Loki still wasn’t sure which of them was the lucky one.

Another tentacle, thick as the first and just as slick, pushed into his ass. He groaned; he couldn’t help it. He felt so full already, and the Jorokraken did not yet seem sated.

He’d bitten his lip when first entered, but that was quite impossible now. He had something else to gnaw on, though. If the tentacle in his mouth knew pain he had yet to find its threshold.

Each of the tentacles were ridged, and every groove on them caught against his taut rim and stabbed a sharp spike of pleasure through his gut when they bumped hard against his prostate.

There was a lot of bumping going on, really. He was being accosted from both sides: two tentacles, thick as his wrists, in his ass thrusting forward every time the one in his mouth drew back. That one left behind a warm, cinnamon-sugary kind of taste on his tongue with every thrust, because of course it did.

The two-headed barrage jostled him back and forth, over and over again. He had no way to flail his limbs, because his legs were held wide by several more curling, monstrous tentacles, and his arms were trapped at his sides. Every so often he was forced to swallow the one fucking his mouth even deeper, because while the Jorokraken had torn most of his armor from his body, his helmet remained in place, and his horns were ideal handlebars – hadn’t Thor said so often? – for the tentacles to grip and maneuver his face whichever way, so he was choking as much as he was moaning.

His cock wasn’t neglected: there was a tentacle for it, too, as there was an endless bounty of tentacles, and that one curled around it, secreting a slick, viscous fluid that made the slide of its coils perfect. It was smooth, thankfully, and with a powerful sucker that it had fixed onto the head of his cock and not moved yet.

Not that he was hoping it would.

He’d already come thrice before the beast came once, and it felt like a geyser shooting off within him. His eyes crossed, and then rolled back into his head. He was positively _flooded_ with the spray, and even Svadilfari had not distended his stomach this much. He felt like he was submerged up to his eyeballs. It wouldn’t have come as much of a surprise if next time he cried, even if it were centuries from now, his eyes produced the seed of the Jorokraken.

Gods, he hoped this thing could not get him pregnant.

-

Thor found him, later, lying on the cold ground with fluids leaking out of every hole he had – even the ones they hadn’t entered through – because Thor was always his _hero._

“Brother,” Thor said, and it was so unfair how he could sound so hurt when he wasn’t the one whose asshole was burning. “I see you have finally made good on your threats to replace me.”

Loki didn’t think Thor, though godly well-endowed, could ever satisfy him again, but he vowed to check and make sure on the ride to whatever prison Thor thought to deliver him to for this next, laughable attempt to contain him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Thotki.tumblr.com](https://thotki.tumblr.com)


End file.
